Princess and the Frog
by omgromance
Summary: Fabian falls into a stream and becomes a frog. His friends find him and bring him back. Will they figure out how to turn him back human? Fabina!


**Someone on my story Sleeping Beauty( which was Sleeping Beauty with Eddie and Patricia) asked me to write that with Fabina so I did but to Princess and the Frog! Enjoy! **

**Princess and the Frog**

"Nina?" Patricia asked guiltily.

Patricia was entering Nina's room with Eddie and Alfie filing in after her. Nina and Amber were sitting on the floor flipping through style magazines.

"Hey you guys is this some kind of Sibuna meeting I didn't know about?" Nina asked jokingly back.

"Sort of," Alfie answered meekly. He and Patricia both weren't making eye contact with anyone and shuffling their feet.

"Is something wrong boo?" Amber asked beckoning Alfie to come sit by her.

"You could say that...," He answered her and sat next to her. He was holding something cupped in his hands.

Then everyone was quiet. Eddie was standing next to Patricia trying not to smirk and finally got tired of the silence and spoke. "You two have to tell them."

"Oh shut up you!" Patricia mumbled. Then she pointed to Alfies hands which were clearly hiding something. "Alfie has a frog."

Eddie looked like he was going to laugh and Alfie shifted uncomfortable.

Amber made a face, "First eww! Second why?"

"If this is a Sibuna meeting where is Fabian?" Nina asked trying to get somewhere with this.

Alfie and Patricia looked at each other both willing the other to explain.

Eddie finally got fed up and spoke for them, "If you two won't tell her I will. Yacker and here somehow turned your boyfriend into a frog."

Nina was shocked. Fabian was a frog? How did they manage to do that. "You guys did what?"

"We didn't do it!" Patricia corrected, "It was an accident."

"How do you accidently turn Fabian into a frog?" Amber asked looking disgustedly at Alfie's hands.

"Well..."

Three Hours Earlier

"Alfie! Patricia! Sibuna trip now where are the others?" Fabian asked excitedly. He found the two leaving school heading home.

"Nina and Amber went shopping," Alfie said rolling his eyes.

"And Eddie's talking with Mr. Sweet," Patricia added.

Fabian looked slightly disappointed but continued with his mission anyway. "Well I got this message last night to go to the stream and receive something. Are you two up for it?"

Both of them smiled and nodded and the trio headed on their way. It took them about half an hour to get to the stream, it took some extra time since Patricia's tights kept getting caught on bushes. Fabian started searching close to the stream.

He went right next to the bank and looked around the dirt. Something was drawing him to this spot, he knew something had to be close. Then something caught his eye, it was shiny and round. He reached his hand so far forward to grab it he fell head first into the stream.

Both Patricia and Alfie heard the splash and ran over to look for him.

"Where did he go?" Patricia asked.

"He fell here I saw water splash out right here!" Alfie confirmed.

They both looked around that spot for a moment. Then split up and kept looking around.

Patricia felt something jump on top of her foot and she yelp.

Alfie looked over to her and seeing she was fine chuckled, "Did you get mud on your shoes or something, Trixie?"

"No! This frog is attacking me!" She said looking around for the leaping frog. The frog leaped one more time and landed on her leg causing her to fall over.

Patricia was about to swat the frog away when she got a good look in the frog's eyes. The eyes were so familiar and strangely smart. She didn't move but kept looking at the frog.

Alfie came over with a stick ready to flick it away. But right before the stick made contact She stuck out her hand and stopped it.

"No Alfie!" She said keeping her focus on the frog. "I...I think it's Fabian."

Back to the Present

"Basically Fabian was in the woods and fell into the stream then he came out and he was well this," Alfie opened his hands slightly to show the slimy frog.

Everyone's eyes widened slightly and stared at the frog. The frog stared back with the most intelligent look you're even seen on a frog.

"How can you be sure that it's him?" Nina asked.

Alfie explained their system,"Well...you can tell he understands. See ask him anything and tell him to blink for certain answers."

"I'll try," Amber volunteered. She looked right at the frog and swallowed. "Fabian...Brangelina has five kids blink once for yes. Blink twice for no."

The frog's eyes kept completely still.

"Amber..," Patricia said annoyed. "Ask him something he knows."

"Oh," She said back sadly. "Fabian one plus one is two blink twice for yes, once for no."

The frog blinked twice and everyone exhaled happily.

Nina smiled widely and reached out to pick up the frog. "At least he's okay. How do we turn him back human?"

She looked around at the rest of her friends who all looked even more clueless than she felt.

"Maybe it's some sort of...potion maybe?" Eddie offered trying to look supportive.

"Maybe...do you have any urge to shoot beams out of an object?" She asked him hopefully.

"I would if it worked like that but," He shrugged.

Nina made a sad face, "What should we do right now?"

"Give him a little kiss and hope he's a prince?" Alfie joked trying to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed a little and rolled their eyes. Then Nina and Amber's eyes connected, both thinking the same thing.

"It can be true right?" Nina asked her best friend.

"We've done much weirder," Amber replied.

Eddie looked between them, "What are you two talking about?"

"What if Nina did need to kiss him," Amber explained. Everyone looked around daring anyone to say something to contradict it.

"I say you should try it," Patricia said.

"But what if it isn't him," Nina said unsurely. The thought of kissing a frog even if it was her boyfriend really didn't appeal to her.

"You never know until you try," Her friend shrugged back.

Nina looked at the maybe frog boyfriend. If you just looked at it's body you'd think it was a regular frog. But again if you looked at the frog's eyes there was something especially Fabianish about that look. So Nina lifted the frog to her face, closed her eyes, and puckered up. Then...she kissed him.

She held the kiss for a couple of seconds and then pulled the frog away. Then the frog started to heat up. Nina screamed and tried to carefully put the frog down. A swirl of smoke enclosed the frog and grew larger. Soon the smoke filled the room so no one could see.

"Are you guys alright?" Eddie asked them all while the smoke started to clear.

Everyone coughed out positive replies. The smoke finally cleared enough to make people out and everyone looked to the spot where a little frog once sat. Now where the frog was Fabian sat down.

Everyone called out obvious things, "Fabian! Fabian's back! "Thank god you're not a frog!"

Nina smiled wide and launched herself at Fabian nearly knocking him over.

"Nice to see you too Nins," Fabian spit out.

Nina was about to kiss Fabian was Fabian paused her. "Nina I ate a couple of flies you might want to wait until I brush."

Nina blushed slightly and nodded then kissed him on the cheek instead. He left the room to go shower and Amber squealed.

"Amber! Warning please if you're going to squeal!" Eddie said covering his ears.

Amber ignored him, "Nina! Oh my god you and Fabian are officially made for each other!"

"What are you talking about?" Nina laughed.

"Oh come on you've read the books only true love breaks spells," The blonde explained.

"Don't be silly they're just books!" Nina said that aloud. But on the inside she really really hoped that it was true love.

**Thank you all so much for read and I'd love to know what you thought! Please review! **


End file.
